El silencio de los aurores
by Suisaid
Summary: La agente especial Hermione Granger es enviada a obtener información sobre el asesino de aurores del sociópata doctor Harry Potter. Nunca pensó que se enamoraría de un psicópata.
1. Al borde del caos

**22/08/2015**

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Harry Potter ni El silencio de los inocentes.

 **Género** : Romance/Horror

 **Clasificación** : T

 **Resumen:** Universo Alternativo. La agente especial Hermione Granger es enviada a obtener información de un caso del sociópata Harry Potter.

 **Capítulo 1: Al borde del caos.**

Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la silla de su escritorio. Soltó un suspiro resignado al ver la pila de papeles acumulados enfrente de ella, debía haber por lo menos cuatro carpetas de un grosor preocupante, y eso que acababa de llegar.

— ¿Mañana difícil?—levantó la vista para encontrarse con Ron, recargado casualmente contra el marco de la puerta mientras la miraba con diversión.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo ante su despreocupado semblante. Es decir, desde su posición podía ver que atrás de él había un caos total. Gente iba y venía, gritando órdenes o preguntas y lucían sumamente estresados, mientras que a Ron no podía importarle menos.

—Vamos, no me mires así —dijo y rodó los ojos, sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

—Una de los nuestros ha desaparecido, Ron —lo reprendió.

Era por eso que había tanto revuelo por todos lados de la estación. Una mujer del mismo cuerpo policiaco había sido una de las victimas del célebre asesino… y la prensa no dejaba de atacarlos a diestra y siniestra.

Ron bufó.

—Siguen diciendo eso de que ha sido secuestrada pero yo no me lo creo, ¿sabes? Ha de andar por ahí de fiesta… o fugándose con su novio, yo que sé.

Si no fuera porque era su mejor amigo desde la infancia, Hermione probablemente hubiera pedido que lo despidieran hacia mucho por no poder conectar los puntos.

El asesino de aurores.

Un nombre algo extravagante, pero él lo ameritaba. No cualquiera podría hacer lo que él. Secuestraba mujeres, y no cualquier tipo de mujeres, hábiles policías que en un lapso de tres días aparecían muertas en algún lugar.

Eran brillantes, tan jóvenes y dedicadas que prácticamente podías ver la _aureola_ brillando sobre sus cabezas. A partir de ahí el nombre quedó como un chiste cínico.

—Hermione —la llamó Finnigan, asomándose por la puerta—. Lupin te busca.

Hermione no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro y se paró como un resorte. Había esperado por días ese llamado.

—Es preocupante que estés tan ansiosa de involucrarte en un caso así —le dijo Ron con confusión.

—Oh, calla.

¡Cómo no estar emocionada! Era terrible de su parte, lo sabía, especialmente cuando una de sus propias colegas –a pesar de no haberla conocido- había sido una víctima. Pero ella quería… no, _necesitaba_ ser parte de ese caso.

Hermione Granger, de 23 años de edad, era la agente especial más buena en su campo de toda Inglaterra. Se había graduado con honores prematuramente y especializado en el área de la psicología. No destacaba especialmente en los arrestos o para patrullar calles, pero si necesitabas un investigador para cualquier cosa, como obtener el perfil de un asesino; sacar información o inclusive torturar psicológicamente a alguien, ella era tu persona.

Sólo que las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas, por lo que sólo tenía trabajo de relleno. Aburrido y nada desafiante relleno. Pero ahora que había surgido un caso de esa magnitud no entendía por qué no la habían contactado a ella en primer lugar, como solían hacer.

—Pasa —dijo una voz gruesa cuando tocó un par de veces.

Hermione entró a la oficina. Vio a Remus Lupin sentado en el escritorio. Su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices, quizá de algún trabajo que se complicó, y la veía con seriedad.

—Siéntate —apenas ella obedeció, siguió hablando—. Me alegro que hayas venido, Granger, te necesitamos en Escocia.

Hermione arqueó una ceja. Pensaba que iba a ser enviada a investigar el caso del asesino de aurores, pero sólo la querían enviar a… ¿escocia?

—No te conformas fácil, ¿ah? —dijo ante su mirada escéptica.

—No —soltó sin tapujos—. No quiero más trabajo sin sentido, Lupin, sé que no ha habido nada interesante y no hay nada que se pueda hacer, pero, madre santa, ya ha sido suficiente, sólo quiero el caso del asesino de aurores y…

—Y lo tienes.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin comprenderlo por completo. Lupin hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonreír. No culpaba a la chica, después de todo él también estaba al tanto de que estaban desperdiciando su potencial, pero eran contadas las ocasiones en las que Hermione Granger perdía así la compostura.

—Irás a sacar información del doctor Harry Potter —explicó, recuperando su seriedad en un instante.

Se congeló. ¿De Harry Potter? ¿De _ese_ Harry Potter?

— ¿Potter? ¿El psicópata?

Era un personaje reconocido mundialmente, y no en el buen sentido. El asesino en serie que había superado a Jack el Destripador. Había escuchado los horrores de sus crímenes, como muchos otros, e incluso lo había estudiado en una de sus clases de psicología, pero nunca pensó que lo _conocería_.

—Entiendo si es demasiado —aclaró Lupin—. Podría mandar a otro investigador. Quizá a Dean Thomas o Lee Jordan.

— ¿Que? Ni hablar—saltó, ignorando que era un oficial de rango mayor—. Yo me encargo —aseguró.

—Hermione —enfatizó su nombre para crear más tensión—, estamos hablando de una de las personas más inteligentes y dementes que han existido. Sólo lo atraparon por…

—Dije que yo me encargo —cortó.

Lupin la observó unos segundos. Sabía que era inútil discutir con esa chica, y vaya que lo había hecho con anterioridad. Hermione era el tipo de persona que elegía un camino y si se encontraba un muro simplemente lo atravesaba.

Las mujeres eran difíciles en sí, pero una con maestría en psicología era letal, por lo que sólo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Va a cooperar para encontrar al asesino?—preguntó Hermione.

— ¿Cooperar?—Lupin soltó una risa—. El chico odia a las personas que van a sacarle información. El último agente que se mandó salió llorando como bebé.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Entonces por qué me molesto en ir?—inquirió con confusión—. Sólo deme toda la información que tiene del asesino y yo misma me encargaré, no lo necesitamos.

—Ya te he dado el expediente, ni siquiera tú encontraste el patrón.

—Bueno, sí, pero lo necesito _entero_ —devolvió Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Las huellas dactilares; pisadas; cualquier tipo de pista para usar como punto de partida.

Lupin la vio casi con lástima antes de decir:

—Hermione, te he dado el expediente completo —ella se tensó—. No hay nada. No tiene un patrón en los lugares de los secuestros, no deja pistas, ni siquiera un cabello. Tira los cuerpos al agua y no hay mucho que se rescate de ahí.

Entonces la golpeó. Enserio creyó que Lupin había quitado algunos archivos cuando le pidió el expediente, quizá con la esperanza de que no se adentrara mucho en el caso, pero si realmente lo que había visto hace días era toda la información que tenían, no había manera posible de que ella descifrara algo… y lo había intentado, día y noche, pero nada. Era un profesional.

— ¿Y por qué piensa que Potter sabrá algo?—preguntó con el ego levemente herido.

Remus la miró directamente unos segundos antes de explicar:

—Para entender a un psicópata, tienes que pensar como él. Y, a menos que de la noche a la mañana nuestros instintos maniacos despierten, lo necesitamos.

Hermione mordió su labio y, aunque no le gustaba la idea de que un desequilibrado encontrara algo que ella no, cedió. Por el lado positivo, sería interesante.

—Te envío porque sé que si hay alguien que puede sacarle información, eres tú —dijo cuidadosamente Lupin y se acercó, mirándola con seriedad—. Pero hablo enserio cuando digo que es peligroso, Hermione, no puedes decirle nada personal porque lo deformara para usarlo en tu contra como cuchillos. Y no quieres alguien como él dentro de tu cabeza.

—Soy de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, creo que podre arreglármelas —respondió, quizá muy arrogantemente.

—Intenta no fraternizar mucho con él. Si ves que no hay progreso, te quiero fuera.

Hubo algo que Hermione notó, aun sin pretenderlo. La manera en la que Lupin apretaba el bolígrafo entre su mano; su respiración ligeramente acelerada; el que sus pupilas se movieran con rapidez de un lado a otro. Cada parte de su cuerpo emanaba ansiedad, una que intentó despistar desde que ella puso un pie en la oficina.

No era propio de él, quien solía ser la personificación de la tranquilidad, lucir tan nervioso, casi como si ocultara algo…

—Usted lo conoce —soltó, con el entendimiento cruzando su rostro.

No había otra explicación. Y, para confirmarlo, el rostro de Lupin se incendió.

—Como dije, te quiero fuera si ves que no hay avance. Tu vuelo sale esta noche —dijo tajantemente, dando por finalizada la junta.

Hermione tomó con rapidez los papeles que le ofrecía y desapareció por la puerta, sabedora que presionarlo en ese asunto sería llevarse a la boca más de lo que podía masticar.

Estaba casi trotando por el corredor. Había revisado la hora del vuelo y no sólo era aquella noche, sino que en escasas horas. Iba tan apresurada que por poco se estampa de lleno contra alguien que pasaba por ahí, si esa persona no hubiera tenido buenos reflejos y no la hubiera detenido habrían caído de bruces contra el suelo.

—Alto ahí, flash —le dijo Tonks con diversión sin soltarla de los hombros—. ¿Hay un incendio del que no nos hayan avisado?

—Viene de con el jefe, quizá lo hizo enojar mucho esta vez —aventuró la otra persona.

Ginny Weasley era la hermana menor de Ron; de escasos 19 años seguía siendo muy hiperactiva para obtener su placa. Nymphadora Tonks, por otra parte, debía pasar los 30 y tenía un rango mayor al suyo. La idéntica sonrisa burlona con la que la observaban en ese momento las hacía ver como simples colegialas.

— ¿Te ha asignado una misión interesante?—presionó Tonks, disfrutando el sonrojo de la castaña.

—Sí, tu novio me ha dado una misión —contraatacó y, como quería, su rostro también se incendió—, pero tengo prisa ahora, hablamos después.

Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a echarse a correr.

No era que tuviera tanto apuro, era que sabía que se preocuparían más de la cuenta y seguramente Tonks intentaría disuadir a Lupin de enviarla. Y, tomando el hecho de que Remus se veía renuente en sí, él aceptaría. No podía decirles nada hasta que estuviera dentro del avión.

Pero no podía ser para tanto. Sólo era un asesino tras las rejas… ¿o no?

Hermione entró a su oficina y aventó los papeles que Lupin le había dado sobre el escritorio, comenzando a guardar sus cosas. No notó que una hoja se asomó de la carpeta, dejando entrever su contenido:

 _ **Psiquiátrico Hogwarts.**_

 _Nombre: Harry J. Potter._

 _Categoría: Máximo riesgo._


	2. Doctor Harry Potter

**26/08/2015**

 **Nota de la autora:** Me sorprendió la respuesta de la gente, pensé que no les gustaría la idea, así que millones de gracias por los comentarios.

Y sí, sé que Harry debería ser caníbal, pero decidí que simplemente fuera asesino… uno muy perturbado, pero no se come a sus víctimas, por lo menos. Sin más, ¡ojalá les guste!

 **Resumen:** La agente especial Hermione Granger es enviada a obtener información de un caso del sociópata Harry Potter.

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Harry Potter ni El silencio de los inocentes.

 **Capítulo 2: Doctor Harry Potter.**

Toda la noche revisó el expediente del psicópata. No sabía por qué, quizá pensó que así tendría alguna ventaja sobre él, pero lo cierto fue que no le ayudó en lo absoluto, en todo caso, la puso más ansiosa de lo que ya estaba. Estaba al tanto de que era un asesino, pero 21 homicidios era algo más allá de lo que imaginó.

Y lo preocupante era a la edad que los hizo. De hecho, era jodidamente joven en sí.

¿Qué clase de genio podía cometer asesinatos tan perfectos a tan temprana edad sin ser descubierto?

No, la palabra no era genio, era maniaco. Y la respuesta era uno peligroso. Muy peligroso.

—Señorita Granger, la estábamos esperando —la saludó un hombre cuando entró a la oficina.

Era anciano, tenía anteojos de media luna y plateado cabello. Su barba también era larga, llegándole a la cintura.

—Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de la institución —se presentó y estrechó su mano con rapidez—. Tengo entendido que viene por…

—Harry. Harry Potter, sí —dijo sin tapujos. Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—Bien, lo encontrará en la sección de Gryffindor. Minerva la guiará desde ahí. Llámeme si necesita algo.

Hermione ya había investigado todo eso con anterioridad, sabía dónde estaba el lugar al que debía ir, por lo que se dio media vuelta y desapareció después de cortas despedidas. Dumbledore se veía amable, pero sin lugar a dudas escondía miles de secretos, estaba grabado en sus ojos. No le agradaba.

El sistema de ahí era extraño. El psiquiátrico Hogwarts parecía un castillo medieval e incluso tenían su propio modo de clasificar a sus pacientes. Pero ella no preguntó nada antes de toparse con la que debía ser Minerva, la psiquiatra encargada de Gryffindor. Era vieja, con arrugas surcándole su rostro y también usaba anteojos, la mirada severa que le echó la hizo sentir como una chiquilla siendo regañada.

—Hermione Granger —la llamó, todavía seria y pareció dudar antes de continuar—. Pareces muy joven para estar aquí.

Cuando iba a responder se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de una puerta a su costado, obligándola a preguntar mientras rogaba que la respuesta fuera negativa:

— ¿Él está por ahí?

—No, esa es la sección de Slytherin. Potter está por aquí.

Comenzó a caminar y Hermione la siguió en silencio.

Hogwarts se dividía en cuatro secciones. Hufflepuff, los pacientes de baja seguridad; Ravenclaw, media seguridad; Slytherin, máxima seguridad que habían perdido la razón y Gryffindor, los de máxima seguridad que les quedaba algo de cordura. Harry estaba en Gryffindor, y no sabía si debía preocuparse o aliviarse.

Atravesaron una serie de puertas antes de descender, como si fuera un sótano. McGonagall ingresó una compleja contraseña en el panel junto a la puerta, la cual hizo un _clic_ que dejaba saber que estaba abierta.

—He colocado una silla frente a su celda —le dijo McGonagall—. Hay un gabinete que comunicara su celda contigo, no le pases ningún tipo de arma y bajo **ningún** motivo te acerques al vidrio.

Hermione ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca antes de que desapareciera. Se metió por la puerta sin más, adentrándose en una especie de recibidor. Desde ahí podía ver una serie de celdas detrás de una reja que los dividía… la del final tenía una silla enfrente.

—Hola —había un chico en el pequeño escritorio, observándola con timidez—. Soy Neville. Neville Longbottom, enfermero. Tú debes de ser Hermione.

—Así es, mucho gusto.

Parecía amable, de hecho era la primera persona en todo el día que le sonreía. Era algo regordete y de complexión tosca.

—Perdona a mi jefa, no le gusta mucho que venga la policía —explicó y ella asintió sin saber qué responder—. Supongo que ya te han dicho lo que debes de saber.

— ¿Que es peligroso y no me le acerque? Sí, lo tengo bien grabado —ironizó y Neville rio entre dientes antes de agachar la mirada.

— ¿Sabes? Una vez fingió tener un ataque de asma y cuando entró el doctor lo ha matado —Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Eso no estaba en el expediente—. Había tres guardias, pero Harry, literalmente, sólo le rompió el cuello —Neville soltó un suspiro—. No es peligroso, es lo que le sigue y es muy impredecible. No dejes que se meta a tu cabeza, porque si lo hace no podrás sacártelo.

— ¿Tú cómo has sobrevivido?—preguntó por mera curiosidad.

Pareció que esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Sólo le agrado, supongo. Si no, quizá ya me hubiera matado también.

Oh, vaya consuelo. Agradarle o morir.

Neville apretó un botón y la reja comenzó a abrirse. Hermione soltó un suspiro antes de caminar por el pasillo, pegada a la pared derecha para alejarse lo más posible de las celdas.

Si esos eran los cuerdos no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría Slytherin. La mayoría eran hombres psicóticos que gritaban obscenidades, sin embargo había una mujer justo antes de la celda que tenía la silla delante. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos abiertos de par en par, dándole pinta de desquiciada.

—Tienes torposolos en toda tu cabeza —le dijo y ella pasó de largo.

Cuando llegó finalmente no pudo evitar ver el interior. Era la única celda que tenía un cristal de vidrio, como si no quisieran siquiera que sacara sus manos por las rejillas. Era simple su interior, un baño; un librero pegado a una de las paredes y una cama. Había un muro tapizado de dibujos de paisajes.

Hubo un libro extraño en el librero, como fuera de lugar, que notó al instante.

Sin embargo su atención fue rápidamente dirigida a su ocupante.

Harry Potter estaba de pie a la mitad de su celda con las manos en sus bolsillos, como si hubiera estado esperándola. Sus facciones estaban endurecidas, sin deje de rasgos infantiles; su cabello negro le tapaba las orejas y su frente, revuelto. Pero fueron sus ojos la que la atraparon. Eran verdes, un verde jade que la miraba con profundidad, como si intentara descifrar todos sus secretos. Y juraría haberlos visto antes.

Parpadeó varias veces, saliendo de su estupor para también notar que tenía unas ojeras de considerable tamaño e iba descalzo.

Sabía que era joven, de hecho era un año menor que ella, pero, madre santa, nadie le había dicho que era tan apuesto.

—Hola, agente especial.

Su voz era amable, pero a Hermione le pareció que había algo de burla. Harry sonrió. Era una sonrisa pícara que casi la hace estremecer.

—Doctor Potter —respondió y asintió en su dirección—. ¿Sabe por qué estoy aquí?

—Para entrevistarme sobre el caso de los aurores —respondió de forma rápida y monocorde, como si no le importara—. Disculpe, no escuché bien su nombre.

Ella se tensó. Harry la miraba directamente a los ojos, como presionándola en silencio.

—Eso es porque no lo dije, doctor —respondió con calma. Lo pensó unos segundos pero finalmente dijo—: Hermione Granger, agente especial.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó, poniéndola nerviosa. No le gustaba. No le gustaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Puedo ver su credencial, por favor?

Si Harry estaba jugando algún juego, definitivamente iba ganando. Ella era una agente reconocida, la mejor de su campo, pero en esos momentos estaba nerviosa, aunque nunca lo admitiría. No sabía por qué, quizá era todo el hombre en sí quien la alteraba, pero dudó unos segundos antes de sacar la placa de su bolsa.

Se puso de pie y estiró su mano en su dirección. Él se acercó más al vidrio.

—Más cerca, por favor.

La sonrisa de Harry se había tornado malvada, no sabía cómo explicarlo, como si estuviera pensando en millones de atrocidades mientras la veía. No le agradaba en lo absoluto. De igual forma, avanzó unos pasos más hacia él.

—Más cerca.

Hermione cumplió, sólo para no demostrarle debilidad, y tenía la placa prácticamente pegada contra el cristal. Harry también se aproximó aún más y estuvieron cara a cara, separados únicamente por el cristal. Y no fue hasta entonces, al estar a escasos centímetros de distancia, que entendió que Harry no estaba viendo su identificación.

Harry la estaba mirando a ella.

Se vieron unos cuantos segundos, ferviente verde contra marrón, antes de que él rompiera el contacto visual.

—Póngase cómoda, agente —pidió como si nada hubiera sucedido y señaló la silla.

De un momento a otro, toda aquella aura maligna que lo rodeaba desapareció. Se sentó sobre el borde de su cama mientras esperaba a que lo imitara, como si se trataran de viejos amigos.

Llegar hasta ahí era más de lo que los demás habían logrado. Según tenía entendido, el psicópata comenzaba a jugar con sus mentes hasta el punto de hacer llorar a cualquiera que osara visitarlo con fines policiacos. No tenían ni tiempo de sentarse antes de rozar la locura, por lo que Hermione aceptó la oportunidad y tomó asiento.

—Una policía de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, ¿eh? Interesante —dijo Harry.

Ella frunció el entrecejo. Nunca había mencionado a qué se dedicaba, y su identificación tampoco lo especificaba.

—Está grabado en ti —explicó él antes de que preguntara—. Incluso tu olor.

— ¿Mi olor?

Harry se puso de pie de imprevisto y ella a duras penas contuvo el impulso de alejarse.

—No eres un policía común. Ellos siempre huelen a un deje de sulfuro debido a las armas —arrugó la nariz con desagrado—. Me resultan nauseabundos.

Se acercó a uno de los cinco agujeros que había en el vidrio y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire. Una sonrisa peligrosa se formó en sus labios y la miró con mórbida diversión.

—Pero usted huele diferente. Tiene ese pequeño rastro de ungüento de mentol y eucalipto disfrazado tras su perfume y la piel bajo su nariz está algo irritada; no tiene ningún tipo de barniz en tus uñas porque afectaría el proceso, lo que significa que pasa mucho tiempo en la morgue.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, impresionada. Era verdad todo lo que decía. Tenía un olfato y vista sobrehumana. De igual manera, si dejaba de observarla como si estuviera a punto de atacarla ayudaría mucho a sus nervios.

—Creí que sólo eras de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, pero no —afirmó lleno de seguridad—. Cuando llegaste no me viste antes que a lo demás, ni siquiera la pared de dibujos. Tu mirada estuvo en el tercer compartimiento de mi librero.

Hermione se congeló. Lo hizo tan rápido y estuvo tan segura que su expresión no cambió en lo absoluto que nunca imaginó que él lo notaría.

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado en gesto de curiosidad y su maniaca sonrisa se ensanchó.

—He recibido centenares de policías en mi estadía aquí, y usted es la única que ha notado que tengo una biblia —dijo casi con diversión—. Ha sido entrenada para fijarse en los detalles más mínimos y…

Repentinamente Harry golpeó con sus manos el cristal mientras hacia un sonido amenazador, como si fuera a atacarla. Hermione, quien ya se lo veía venir por sus gestos, ni siquiera se movió y se limitó a entrecerrar la mirada.

—Leer los movimientos —completó con felicidad—. Oh, no, tú no sólo eres una agente. Tú eres una psiquiatra con años de experiencia que ha ayudado en infinidad de casos.

Hermione no dijo nada. Por lo que había leído, Harry nunca tuvo estudio alguno en psicología o algo parecido, por lo que debía ser jodidamente perceptivo para notar todas esas cosas.

Él no era lo que Hermione pensó. Lo imaginaba dentro de su celda, gritando o murmurando cosas sin sentido, en lugar de ese joven atento y completamente cuerdo, dentro de lo que cabe para un psicópata, sonriéndole seductoramente que tenía enfrente.

—Sabes que no soy como tus demás casos —aseguró y recargó su frente contra el cristal, mirándola altivamente—. Y yo he estado esperando mucho tiempo por ti, así que espero que comprendas que no puedo dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió. No sabía a qué se refería, no entendía en absoluto lo que quiso decir, pero fue su voz, aparentemente tranquila pero con aquel deje de amenaza aun latente, la que le dejó en claro que en verdad no planeaba dejarla ir… fuera lo que fuera que eso significara.


	3. Demandas y complacencias

**03/09/2015**

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Les gustó el Harry psicópata! No saben lo mucho que me alegra, pensé que recibiría PM de odio o cosas así, pero hasta ahora la respuesta ha sido positiva y no saben lo mucho que lo aprecio. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad!

Sin más, espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Harry Potter ni El silencio de los inocentes.

 **Capítulo 3: Demandas y complacencias.**

Harry seguía mirándola peligrosamente y ella no sabía si debía estar asustada o no.

—Escuche, doctor —dijo, intentando que dejara de observarla de esa manera—, vine aquí para hablar sobre el caso del asesino, no para amenazas.

Él pestañeó varias veces, confundido. Su expresión se tornó de una de burla a una cargada de tristeza. Hermione creyó que lucía como un chiquillo que acababa de ser regañado. Tan… infantil.

— ¿Amenazada? ¿Cree que la amenacé?—preguntó con clara culpa—. No ha sido mi intención, mis disculpas.

Hermione no supo qué responderle. Es decir, un momento parecía que estaba a punto de asesinarla y al otro estaba cargado de remordimiento por haberla hecho sentir incomoda. Y, a pesar de llevar años tratando con ese tipo de gente, Hermione no pudo decir si estaba mintiendo o no, y eso la ponía de nervios.

Como quiera que fuera, esa expresión de tristeza había tocado una fibra sensible de ella y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de consolarlo. Quizá era lo que él planeaba.

—Y si eso quiere, hablaremos del asesino de aurores—sentenció para su sorpresa y se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama—. ¿Por qué lo llaman así? No lo mencionan en los periódicos y a McGonagall le parece divertido torturarme con la falta de conocimiento.

—Es algo así como un chiste mórbido dentro de la estación. Dicen que sólo mata a policías buenas e inocentes, con aureolas sobre sus cabezas… Y supongo que el _asesino de aureolas_ no se escuchaba muy bien.

Harry rio genuinamente por primera vez y ella no resistió el impulso de sonreír.

—Sería el asesino de auroras en ese caso, ¿o ha matado a un hombre?

—Uno —respondió Hermione—. Vincent Crabbe. Un policía que estaba en proceso de ser ascendido a investigador.

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, como hacía cuando sentía curiosidad por algo y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Acto seguido señaló el gabinete que los comunicaba y Hermione se puso de pie, colocando el expediente dentro.

Casi da un brinco de la impresión cuando al alzar la vista se encontró con Harry cara a cara. Madre santa, sí que era rápido. Él sonrió y se limitó a jalar el gabinete hacia él, tomando el archivo. Ambos se sentaron mientras lo revisada con expresión interesada.

—Ya veo —dijo después de unos cuantos minutos—. Así que graba en el brazo izquierdo un cráneo con una serpiente saliendo su boca y les quita piel de la cara para que parezcan calaveras, interesante.

—Y les remueve el corazón a la perfección.

— ¿Por qué cree que lo hace?—preguntó después de cerrar el expediente abruptamente.

—Quizá los toma como trofeos —aventuró, era algo que ya había pensado con anterioridad—. Algo que le recuerde de su éxito en el asesinato.

—Yo no me quedé con ningún trofeo —notó Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No —coincidió Hermione—, el trofeo para usted fue grabarles una sonrisa que no podrían quitarse ni muertos.

No estaba segura si decir aquello, después de todo era la primera vez que decía en voz alta que estaba al tanto de las atrocidades que él había cometido. La sonrisa de Harry sólo se ensanchó y volvió a depositar el expediente en el gabinete antes de pegarse al cristal para verla directamente.

—Una vez un policía intentó detenerme… le rompí ambos brazos antes de cortarle el cuello. No duró mucho.

Hermione no supo cómo responder a **eso**.

Había revisado todo su historial de víctimas y nunca leyó el caso de algún policía, por lo que le estaba hablando de uno no reconocido. Ya sospechaba que había habido asesinatos de él que nunca fueron descubiertos, pero nunca pensó que se lo restregaría en la cara.

—La manía de pasar la lengua por sus labios y ocultar sus dientes me dice que usó algún tipo de ortodoncia —dijo repentinamente Harry—. Padre o madre dentista, no es posible que tenga tal grado de trauma de lo contrario.

—Esto no es sobre mí, doctor Potter —respondió, renuente a admitir que estaba en lo cierto.

—Oh, pero quiero que sea sobre usted.

—Y yo quiero capturar a un asesino que está matando policías —devolvió.

Harry rodó los ojos ante eso, con claro fastidio.

—Y necesitan mi ayuda para eso, ¿o no? Entonces, creo que será mejor llegar a un acuerdo.

Hermione arqueó una ceja. Ciertamente nunca imaginó llegar hasta ese punto, de hecho pensaba que a duras penas podría intercambiar unas palabras con Harry antes de que este la mandara de regreso a Londres. Sin embargo, aunque Harry se había mostrado renuente a hablar de los asesinatos, parecía que hablar con _ella_ no le molestaba.

Era Harry, todo él, quien salía de sus estereotipos. Era amable, perceptivo, y a pesar de que estaba consciente de que era un psicópata, no actuaba como los demás que había tratado. Había tanta elegancia y amabilidad en su porte, que le dejó en claro que él quizá el más peligroso que había tratado.

—Por supuesto. Estamos dispuestos a ofrecerle el cambio de institución a una donde pueda tener una ventana con vista. Quizá al mar o…

Se calló al ver que Harry rodaba los ojos de nuevo y bufaba.

—No me interesa eso —tajó—. Tú y yo sabemos que la secretaria de seguridad jamás aprobaría algo así, sin mencionar a Dumbledore… él nunca me dejaría irme.

Aquello lo dijo con una nota de tristeza que a Hermione no le pasó desapercibida.

—Lo que necesito es un acuerdo. Tuyo y mío.

— ¿Un acuerdo?—repitió casi con gracia. Estaba negociando con un asesino.

— _Quid pro quo_.

Algo por algo.

Hermione no pudo evitar alzar una ceja y se inclinó hacia adelante con interés. Debía admitir, que el que un psicópata quisiera algo le resultaba inverosímil, pero ya había pasado la etapa de temerle o siquiera estar nerviosa bajo su implacable mirada.

— ¿Y que sería ese " _algo_ " que quiere de mí, doctor Potter?

Los ojos de Harry centellaron y se relamió los labios.

—Supongo que el que seas mi esposa no está dentro de mis opciones —soltó y sonrió seductoramente.

Y fue así, con una simple oración, que una mujer tan ecuánime y profesional como Hermione Granger perdió su compostura. Su rostro ardió y su boca quedó entreabierta debido a la impresión.

Harry dejó salir una cantarina risa.

—Me gusta eso, que se sonroje.

—Doctor Potter —lo llamó, desviando la mirada por primera vez—. Está comenzando a tentar mis límites.

Harry alzó ambas cejas, claramente divertido.

—Es también el primer policía que amenaza con irse, generalmente soy yo el que les dice que romperé todos sus huesos si no se largan —comentó como el que no quiere la cosa.

—Sus condiciones —tajó.

Dios, ¿cómo ese hombre podía parecer completamente cuerdo un segundo y al otro decir cómo si nada que rompería huesos?

—Bien, bien —dijo, suspirando—. Primero que nada, tutearnos, ya se habrá dado cuenta que me cuesta trabajo hablar de " _usted_ " a alguien tan terriblemente bella.

Sí, Hermione había notado que alternaba su forma de hablar de una formal a no formal constantemente, sin embargo sabía que eso significaba que tenía problemas de compromiso. Aun así, la sangre amenazó con subírsele a la cabeza ante el cumplido.

Le decían ese tipo de piropos a diario, sin embargo que vinieran de un psicópata que podría asesinarla en un pestañeo hacía que se revolviera el estómago de los nervios.

O eso quería pensar. Que las sensaciones que estaba experimentando eran debido a los nervios y el miedo… rogaba que fuera así; porque si fueran por otros motivos… bueno, estaba más que jodida.

—Bien —aceptó al no ver otra salida y la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó—. ¿Algo más?

—Llamarnos por nuestro nombre de pila.

—No —negó rotundamente—. Nuestra relación no puede ser tan íntima.

Harry hizo un adorable puchero.

—Aquí estoy yo, ofreciéndote matrimonio y tú me dices que ni siquiera puedo llamarte por tu nombre —ironizó.

—Y aquí estoy yo, ofreciéndote una celda con vista si nos ayudas con este caso y tú no dejas de jugar —devolvió sin poder evitarlo.

Harry pareció sorprendido ante su respuesta, pero finalmente se soltó riendo. Era una risa genuina y lo hizo lucir aún más joven. Ella sólo arqueó una ceja, impresionada.

Cuando dejó de reír, la miró con seriedad, haciendo gala de otro de sus drásticos cambios de humor.

—Aunque la jaula sea de oro…

Hermione asintió, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

—No hay trato —soltó de golpe y se dio media vuelta.

— ¿Qué?

Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó al cristal por mero reflejo. Harry se acostó en su cama, sin dedicarle una mirada, pero se dignó a explicar:

—Realmente quiero decir tu nombre, y si no podre entonces no tiene sentido seguir hablando.

Vio con escepticismo cómo Harry tomaba un libro que había bajo su almohada y comenzaba a fingir leerlo, claramente ignorando su existencia.

Ella no podía creerlo, ¿de verdad estaba montando una rabieta sólo porque no lo dejaba decir su nombre? Eso era propio de un niño de diez años, por lo que verlo en un psicópata de más de veinte años era… inverosímil.

Aun así, ese sociópata infantil que estaba echado sobre su cama tarareando una canción era la única esperanza que había de rescatar a una de las chicas secuestradas y salvar a vaya saber cuántas más, por lo que, después de una batalla interna e ignorando todas las advertencias de la gente de no dejarlo entrar en su mente o tratarlo como algo más que un peligro mortal, ella cedió.

—Está bien, puedes llamarme por mi nombre… ¡pero yo te seguiré llamando doctor!—sentenció, intentando rescatar algo de su dignidad.

Harry se puso de pie como un resorte y aventó el libro, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Tal como un niño…

— _Quid pro quo_ —le recordó cuando tuvo de nuevo su atención—. Es tu turno.

Harry parecía estar extasiado, ya que dio la información sin más.

—En Hogsmeade, un pequeño pueblo, hay un establecimiento llamado "el caldero chorreante"… le recomiendo que vea la sección de vinos.

Hermione, quien estaba apuntando a toda prisa en su libreta todo lo que decía, levantó la vista para dedicarle una mirada confundida, pero Harry se limitó a guiñarle el ojo seductoramente y ella decidió que sería mejor marcharse sin más.

Recogió el expediente que seguía en el gabinete y tomó su bolsa de la silla.

—Regresaré —le advirtió a modo de despedida, comenzando a alejarse.

—Te estaré esperando… _Hermione_.

Ella agradeció haber estado fuera de su vista para ese entonces, así el psicópata no notó el estremecimiento y sonrojo que le provocó escuchar su propio nombre saliendo de sus labios.


	4. Quid Pro Quo

**09/09/2015**

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Y aquí está el cuarto capítulo! Veremos si pueden conectar los puntos, ya que me gusta leer todas sus teorías y me dan nuevas ideas, así que gracias. Espero les guste, y no saben lo mucho que aprecio todos sus comentarios.

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Harry Potter ni El silencio de los inocentes.

 **Capítulo 4: Quid Pro Quo**

Para cuando Hermione finalmente llegó a su hotel en Escocia había recibido infinidad de gritos; regaños, incluso amenazas de muerte, y ninguno de ellos proveniente de Harry Potter. Al parecer a nadie de la estación le había caído en gracia que hubiera ido a entrevistar a un trastornado… eso, y el hecho de que había salido corriendo de ahí para no enfrentarlos, literalmente hablando.

Hogsmeade, el lugar mencionado por Harry, era un pueblo cerca de Londres, por lo que sólo pudo darle la información a Lupin y dejar que él se encargase.

No le gustaba quedarse sin trabajo o algo que hacer, su mente comenzaba a divagar por rincones poco placenteros, pero era demasiado tarde para volver a la facultad y Lupin probablemente la llamaría hasta el día siguiente.

Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la silla del comedor, justo enfrente de centenares de papeles. Sin poder evitarlo, tomó una carpeta en específico.

—Harry J. Potter —leyó en voz alta, abriendo el archivo.

Era bastante explicito, incluso decía con exactitud cómo había matado sus víctimas, sin embargo no lograba describir ni por asomo a Harry. Aquel chico perceptivo, seductor e increíblemente amable que se había encontrado hacia unas horas. Tampoco mencionaba nada acerca de Harry tomando algún curso de psiquiatría.

¿Pero cómo carajo había leído todo tan bien si simplemente era un doctor cardiotorácico? Era imposible… y sus ojos, aquellas penetrantes orbes verde jade que le resultaban tan terriblemente familiares.

Se debió quedar dormida, porque de lo siguiente que tuvo consciencia fue de un sonido retumbando en el ambiente y la luz del sol pegándole en los ojos.

—Agente Granger —dijo tan pronto como se llevó su celular a la oreja.

— _Hermione, ya hemos investigado el lugar_ —se enderezó rápidamente, perdiendo su anterior somnolencia de golpe— _, había un cuerpo_ —finalizó Lupin.

— ¿Un cuerpo?—repitió escéptica.

Madre santa, pensó que Harry los guiaría a alguna persona que les ayudara, algún libro… ¡incluso una mísera pista! ¿Pero un cadáver?

— _Tiene un año de muerta, tenía drogas en su sistema para preservarlo_ —explicó—. _Pansy Parkinson, una mujer que trabajaba en la biblioteca de Londres. Le falta el corazón y también tiene una sonrisa tallada con cuchillo, como las víctimas de Potter._

— ¿Qué hay de…?

— _No hay marca tenebrosa en su brazo. Te he mandado la información por correo_ —aclaró Lupin y hubo un silencio antes de que prosiguiera—. _Hannah Abbott ha sido encontrada hoy muerta en el lago de Bristol._

Hermione cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Hannah era la muchacha que trabajó en su misma estación, sabía que en un tiempo tan corto sería casi imposible salvarla pero…

— _No ha habido más secuestros… todavía_ —dijo claramente estresado.

—Iré a la facultad a hablar con el doctor Potter —le informó mientras se dirigía al baño.

— _Hermione, ten cuidado_ —la voz cargada de angustia de Lupin le preocupó.

Fue en corto tiempo que Hermione se encontró así misma delante de la puerta de metal que solicitaba un código. McGonagall se veía más que disgustada ante su presencia, pero se limitó a poner la contraseña antes de marcharse.

— ¡Agente!—la saludó con efusividad Neville.

—Buenos días —respondió con presura ella, caminando en dirección a las celdas.

Para su buena suerte, la mayoría de los pacientes parecían estar dormidos, incluso la rubia junto a la celda de Harry. Y no era para menos, era jodidamente temprano, pero ella no pudo quedarse sentada en su hotel sabiendo que un asesino estaba punto de secuestrar más policías.

Ni siquiera le sorprendió que Harry sí estuviera despierto, sentado tranquilamente sobre su cama con un libro en sus manos. Desde que había recaído sus ojeras supo que no dormía mucho.

—Doctor Potter.

—Hermione —la llamó él casualmente, levantando la vista para sonreírle—. Por tu expresión, he de suponer que ya te has enterado.

— ¿Dónde la encontraste?—preguntó rápidamente Hermione, sentándose.

Harry alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera me vas a acusar de haberla matado? Me siento ofendido —dijo con burla.

—Sus puñaladas fueron imprecisas, como hechas en un arrebato, y eso no es algo que tú harías —explicó con simpleza y no le pasó desapercibido que el comentario le infló el ego—. El que le haya removido el corazón pero no haya puesto la marca tenebrosa me dice que es su primera víctima.

— ¿Marca tenebrosa?—repitió— . Interesante nombre.

— ¿Dónde la encontraste?—preguntó de nuevo.

—Era una de mis pacientes —chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación antes de continuar—. La encontré después de que perdió 3 citas. Claro que no pude evitar ponerle… mi firma, al cadáver.

Sonrió peligrosamente y Hermione ignoró el último comentario antes de continuar:

—Y te tomaste la molestia de ir a buscarla, acarrear su cuerpo hasta Hogsmeade y limpiar su rastro, ¿por qué?

Hermione lo miró expectante, pero Harry se limitó a sonreírle y acomodar sus piernas para adoptar una posición de meditación.

—Ya deberías saber que los psicópatas no tenemos una razón en particular —dijo como si nada—. Somos impulsivos, volátiles. Sólo lo hice.

Hermione no creyó una sola de sus palabras. Era verdad, ese era el perfil de los psicópatas, sin embargo ya se había dado cuenta que Harry era muchas cosas, pero impulsivo no era una de ellas. Parecía idear planes perfectos y todo lo que hacía tenía su por qué, como si todo formara parte de una gran conspiración dentro de su cabeza.

Vio aquellos ojos verdes, los cuales sabía que había visto antes pero seguía sin poder recordar dónde, y le dejaron en claro que contenían millones de secretos, tantas cosas aun no dichas… y que no planeaba compartir nada con ella.

No aun.

—Bien —aceptó, sabedora que no le convenía presionarlo—. Hoy se ha encontrado muerta a Hannah Abbott, su quinta víctima contando a Pansy.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo, aunque no lucía ni un poco sorprendido—. Y asumo que viniste tan temprano porque temes que secuestre a más —Hermione asintió con suavidad y él hizo un puchero—. Me siento utilizado.

— ¿Tienes una idea de por qué el asesino mataría a una de tus pacientes?—urgió Hermione y se levantó para dejar el expediente nuevamente en el gabinete.

Supo que aquello no sería sencillo cuando Harry, en lugar de tomarlo rápidamente como el día anterior, sólo se quedó mirándola desde la cama. Sus ojos tenían una mirada picara, como si hubieran llegando al lugar que él quería.

—Quizá —respondió y ella se congeló—. Quizá no. Lo que sé es que esta es una situación muy interesante.

Una situación. Él no dijo que el caso era interesante, o que el asesino era interesante, sólo la situación de ese momento le resultaba interesante, y eso le llamó la atención.

Harry se puso de pie hasta llegar a su posición. En lugar de agarrar el expediente se recargó casualmente contra la pared, mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó, temerosa de saber la respuesta.

—He estado aquí más de un año, y no había pasado nada que me llamara la atención hasta que llegaste tú —explicó como si fuera obvio—. Sé muy bien que no me dejaran salir nunca, así que he decidido ayudarte. Tú sabes, para distraerme.

Y fue eso, la manera en que lo dijo, que hizo que algo encajara dentro de Hermione.

Desde que había puesto un pie ahí Harry no había mostrado interés alguno en otra cosa que no fuera ella, lo demás le resultaba aburrido, monótono, como si ya lo hubiera visto miles de veces con anterioridad.

Incluso cuando tuvo el expediente entre sus manos el día anterior, apenas le había echado una ojeada. No mostró nada, ni siquiera sorpresa o conmoción al saber que su paciente fue la primera víctima del asesino de aurores. Era como si ya lo supiera, como si no hubiera nada que pensar.

Como si se tratara de un acertijo que ya había descifrado.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, sintiendo como la carne se le ponía de gallina mientras miraba aquellos ojos verdes que parecían atravesarla.

—Tú sabes quién es —sentenció.

Harry no se molestó en negarlo. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió juguetonamente, como si estuviera orgullosa de ella por descifrarlo.

— ¡Dígame quién es! ¿Quién mató a su paciente, doctor?

Harry chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

—No se acelere, agente —respondió, usando el mismo tono formal que ella había utilizado—. Tiene que tener paciencia para atrapar a este.

— ¿Paciencia? ¡Él podría estar secuestrando a más policías en este momento!—le recordó alterada.

Hermione se acercó rápidamente a él, con el rostro sulfurado y claramente molesta. ¿Por qué no le decía el nombre del culpable y terminaba con aquella locura?

—Mi estación confía en mí —dijo más para ella misma que para él—. Mis amigas…

Sintió una dolorosa punzada en su pecho al pensar en eso. Ginny; Tonks… ¡inclusive la santurrona de Lavender! No podría perdonarse jamás si algo les llegaba a suceder porque ella no fue capaz de extraer la información de un psicópata.

Para su sorpresa, Harry no la miraba con burla ante su arrebato, ni tampoco comenzó a tomar provecho de su debilidad para jugar con su cerebro. De hecho, su expresión era la más seria que alguna vez lo había visto componer.

—Tu estación está a salvo —tranquilizó y ella entornó los ojos—. Esa chica, Hannah, es la única que se llevó de su división. Sé que no es tan imbécil para volver.

Harry se inclinó más contra el vidrio hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos antes de continuar.

—Si creyera que corres el mínimo peligro ya lo habría detenido, Herms —aseguró.

Harry no lo dijo como si planeara darle el nombre del asesino en caso de que la situación se saliera de control, sino más bien como si _él_ mismo fuera a encargarse.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la seriedad de su promesa y la manera en que la llamó. _Herms_. No recordaba que alguien la hubiera llamado así, pero se le antojaba extrañamente familiar… ahora que lo pensaba, todo Harry le resultaba conocido.

—Pero estás a salvo, así que es seguro jugar.

— ¿Jugar?—repitió Hermione, sorprendida. Estaba habiendo asesinatos y a él sólo le interesaba jugar con ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sin dudar ni un segundo, como si la pregunta le resultara innecesaria, respondió:

—A ti.

¿Pero _qué_ exactamente de ella? ¿Matarla? ¿Torturarla? ¿Conocerla? O quizá todo ella en sí. Hermione sólo lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Te daré una pieza de información del asesino y tú me darás una pieza de información tuya, y así sucesivamente —sentenció Harry—. ¿Aceptas o no?

Aquello le resultó consternarte a Hermione por dos buenas razones.

La primera, era que todos, absolutamente todos los que sabían de Harry Potter, le habían advertido no darle ningún tipo de información personal. Era una persona trastornada que averiguaría sus debilidades en un santiamén y retorcería sus palabras para quebrarla.

Y la segunda era porque tenía la extraña sensación de que ya había conocido a Harry con anterioridad, y si ese era el caso le preocupaban los motivos por los que Harry quería averiguar más de ella.

¿Y qué si él formaba parte de su pasado? Quizá Harry sí lo recordaba a la perfección, quizá sólo quería jugar con su mente.

—Quid pro quo, Hermione. ¿Sí o no?—la presionó.

Entonces pensó en las mujeres que ya había matado el asesino de aurores, en las mujeres que mataría si ella no hacía algo. Pensó que eran sus colegas y se los debía.

¿Pero arriesgaría su propia estabilidad mental para atrapar al asesino?

—Sí —murmuró tan bajo que no se había dado cuenta que habló… hasta que la sonrisa de Harry se tornó peligrosa.


	5. Revelaciones

**16/09/2015**

 **Nota de la autora:** Se revela más del pasado de Hermione, lamento si a alguno les molesta. PD: ¿Ya pueden adivinar quién es el asesino?

¡Gracias por todos los comentarios!

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Harry Potter ni El silencio de los inocentes.

 **Capítulo 5: Revelaciones**

Harry se sentó en el piso, a la altura que estaba su silla, por lo que Hermione lo imitó.

—Si mientes lo sabré, y el trato se cancela —advirtió antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de hablar—. Así que dime, tu recuerdo más triste.

Hermione sabía que en verdad notaría que mentía, así que decidió contestar sinceramente.

—La muerte de mi madre.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó él tranquilamente.

—Un asalto a su clínica —su vista se perdió unos segundos—. Supongo que al ladrón le decepcionó que no tuviéramos tanto dinero —comentó, intentando disfrazar su tristeza.

—Ambos de tus padres son dentistas —ella asintió con suavidad—. ¿Tú estabas ahí cuando pasó?

—Iban a quitarme los frenos ese día… me encerraron en el consultorio así que sólo escuché el disparo —se estremeció del mero recuerdo—. No he ido mucho al dentista desde entonces.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo.

—Es tu turno —tajó al notar que él abría la boca para volver a preguntar—. El asesino.

—Vale, vale —accedió, suspirando—. ¿Han seguido la marca tenebrosa?

—Hemos investigado en todos los lugares posibles, incluso en locales de chamanes o cosas parecidas, pero nada.

—No me refiero a si han buscado su significado, si no que si la han _seguido_ —ante la mirada extrañada de Hermione, elaboró—: La marca es de una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, ¿no?—Hermione asintió con recelo—. ¿Han buscado una serpiente dentro de la boca de las víctimas que tienen rostro de calavera?

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber muy bien qué responder ante ese razonamiento tan simple… pero ni siquiera a ella se le había ocurrido. Es decir, no era común andar revisando las gargantas de los muertos.

Para goce de Harry, Hermione sacó su teléfono móvil y le escribió un mensaje a Seamus, quien era el encargado del área de la morgue. Tardaría unas horas en responder, por lo que era el turno de Harry.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu padre después de la muerte de tu madre?

Hermione se removió sobre su asiento, incomoda. No le gustaba el rumbo sombrío al que Harry quería dirigir la conversación.

—Él… no fue el mismo. Quedó muy afectado, no podía ni siquiera cuidarse a él mismo.

— ¿Te golpeaba?—preguntó abruptamente.

Hermione cerró los puños de forma inconsciente y desvió la vista. Varios recuerdos desagradables surcaron su mente, recuerdos que había pasado una vida intentando olvidar y que ahora un maniaco sacaba a colación sin razón aparente.

—Fue por eso que los servicios me llevaron.

—Sí te golpeaba, pero no fue por eso que te llevaron —aseguró Harry e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras la miraba confundido, como si Hermione tuviera un problema matemático en la frente.

Él sabía que ella no estaba mintiendo por completo, pero tampoco decía la verdad. Se notaba nerviosa, como si todavía no lo hubiera superado ni por asomo. Inclusive podía oler su miedo.

Hermione ni siquiera se sorprendió de que Harry lo notara, sólo lo miró suplicante, rogándole en silencio que no la obligara a decir aquello; pero esos penetrantes ojos verdes le dejaron en claro que no se daría por vencido.

—Tenía que sacarme las muelas del juicio —comenzó lentamente—. Era la primera vez que volvía estar en su consultorio desde… lo que pasó. Y él… sólo enloqueció, supongo —clavó la vista en el suelo antes de continuar, recordando el dolor que sintió—. Me ató a la silla y las sacó sin ningún tipo de anestesia. Yo no dejaba de gritar así que su secretaria llamó a la policía, después de eso los servicios sociales me llevaron.

Hermione lo dijo sin pensar, así que al recaer en la información que le acababa de brindar a un psicópata manipulador, alzó la vista con presura.

Soltó un jadeo ante la visión que tenía enfrente.

Joder, si creyó que Harry lucía como un asesino antes, entonces ahora podía ser confundido con un verdadero demonio.

Se había puesto de pie. Sus labios contraídos en una perfecta línea y sus ojos cargados de una ira irracional, de tanto odio y rabia que era terrorífico. Tenía los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y tronaron. El sonoro " _crack_ " hizo eco en las paredes varias veces.

Daba pavor sólo verlo y Hermione no tuvo duda que, de tener a alguien adentro con él, lo asesinaría.

— ¡Harry, detente!—gritó alterada, yendo rápidamente hacia él.

Eso pareció devolverlo a la realidad y, al ver la expresión pasmada en el rostro de Hermione, relajó su cuerpo, aunque sus ojos seguían llenos de rencor.

—Mis disculpas, Hermione —se disculpó con gentileza, intentando calmarse.

No solía perder así los estribos, pero la información del bastardo de su padre lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Hermione asintió un par de veces. Estaba exhausta, física y emocionalmente, por lo que decidió no pensar en ese instante por qué un psicópata reaccionaría tan protectoramente con ella.

Se recargó contra el cristal, dándole la espalda a Harry y rompiendo miles de reglas al hacer aquello, y se deslizó por este hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo. Escuchó que Harry hacia lo mismo del otro lado, por lo que si no estuviera el vidrio estarían recargados en la espalda del otro. Ese pensamiento casi la hace sonreír.

—Quisiera estar ahí para abrazarte —admitió Harry en un murmullo derrotado.

Hermione suspiró y recargó la cabeza contra la celda, cerrando los ojos.

El problema ahora iba más allá de un asesino suelto; más allá de policías muertas; más allá de lo que ella alguna vez imaginó. Porque todo había dado un giro inesperado y ahora era tan complicado que sabía, con aterradora certeza, que no podría salir de esa situación como la misma persona que era hace dos días.

Porque habían cruzado una línea imperdonable. Había dejado que su relación con ese paciente fuera personal desde el momento que le permitió dirigirse a ella de otra manera que no fuera la profesional… incluso ella misma acababa de llamarlo por su nombre por primera vez hacía meros segundos.

Y ahora ella también deseaba que Harry estuviera ahí para consolarla; que aquella pared de vidrio no existiera.

¿Qué tan jodido era eso? ¿Querer que la única protección que tienes en contra de un asesino psicótico desapareciese?

—Apuesto a que sí —fue lo único que atinó a responderle con un hilo de voz.

Se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde y que había hecho exactamente lo que todo mundo le había rogado y advertido no hacer.

Había dejado a Harry Potter entrar a su cabeza.

 **En otro lugar de Inglaterra:**

— ¡Parvati, hubo un accidente!

Llegaron a la escena con rapidez. La persona estaba tirada en la acera de una zona desolada que patrullaban y se tomaba el pecho con fuerza, como si le doliera horrores. Era muy apuesto, tenía el cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules.

—Agentes Parvati y Padma Patil —las presentó Padma rápidamente mientras se acuclillaban a su lado.

—No llame a la ambulancia —dijo este al notar que iba a usar su radio, haciéndola fruncir el entrecejo—. Sólo necesito mi medicina.

Ambas policías parecían desconcertadas. El hombre se comenzó a revolver para sacar algo de su bolsillo y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, les mostró una identificación.

—Soy médico —les informó—. Doctor del hospital de San Mungo, sólo necesito una inyección. Está en la guantera de mi auto… es el mercedes negro de por allá.

Acto seguido se escuchó un sonido y las luces del auto mencionado, que estaba a una cuadra, tintinearon, dejando en claro que acababa de quitarle la alarma. Intercambiaron una mirada confundida, estaban obligadas a informar ese caso de incidentes, pero no habría problema si era doctor… ¿o sí?

—Resista, doctor —pidió Parvati, poniéndose de pie—. Quédate con él —ordenó.

Empezó a correr en dirección al carro y la lluvia no le dejó escuchar otra cosa que no fueran sus pasos chapoteando contra el mojado suelo. Fue por eso que no vio una sonrisa malvada extendiéndose por el rostro del doctor, ni el grito ahogado de su hermana cuanto arremetió contra ella, dejándola inconsciente.

Parvati logró abrir la guantera del automóvil, notando con horror como un cuchillo ensangrentado caía de ahí. Pudo ver también una pistola y un frasco de cloroformo; sin embargo, es todo lo que pudo hacer antes de que le taparan la boca y perdiera el sentido.

 **Institución psiquiátrica Hogwarts:**

—Deberías dormir —sugirió Hermione después de que él soltara su tercer bostezo.

Ambos estaban recargados contra la pared del fondo del pasillo, lo más cerca que podían sentarse en el suelo con el vidrio separándolos. Habían seguido hablando y, a pesar de que Hermione intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que siguieran con su trato y Harry le contara más sobre el asesino, él decía que era todo por ese día.

—Quizá si durmieras conmigo —respondió, alzando sus cejas pícaramente.

Hermione sonrió sin poder evitarlo y negó varias veces con la cabeza. Era incorregible.

Después de unos momentos de paz el condenado aparato de Hermione comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Harry frunciera el entrecejo con desagrado.

—Tengo que atender —se excusó y se puso de pie.

Harry escuchó cómo los demás pacientes hacían un alboroto cuando ella pasaba por sus celdas. Apretó los puños, si tan sólo pudiera quitarles a golpes lo depravados. Bueno, quizá cuando saliera, haría que se arrepintieran.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro ante ese pensamiento. No "si", _cuando_ saliera de ese lugar.

En cuestión de segundos Hermione apareció nuevamente en su campo de visión. Lucía preocupada pero levemente feliz, como siempre que encontraba nueva información sobre el caso.

—Es una serpiente nocturna de Clarión —le informó—. Es rara su distribución en Inglaterra.

Harry sabía lo que eso significaba y una sensación de opresión ocupó su pecho.

—Y tienes que ir a revisar archivos para saber cuántas han entrado al país —siguió Harry, entendiendo de qué iba la cosa.

Hermione asintió, pero no hizo el amago de irse. Se quedó ahí mirándolo, como si a ella también le doliera la despedida.

Él se puso de pie, acercándose al vidrio.

—Sólo por curiosidad, Hermione, ¿cuál es tu segundo nombre?

Frunció el entrecejo. A veces era como si la mente de Harry trabajara tan rápido que quisiera hablar de muchas cosas a la vez; sus cambios de conversación eran bruscos y lo cierto era que ella no podía seguirle el ritmo todo el tiempo.

De igual manera, después de dudar unos segundos y decidir que Harry se lo había ganado por su buen comportado de ese día, respondió:

—Jean.

Su mirada se iluminó y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Lucía genuinamente feliz.

—Tenemos las mismas iniciales —dijo y ella arqueó una ceja—. H.J.

Hermione nunca había recaído en eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, su expediente decía _Harry J. Potter_ , pero no sabía su segundo nombre y, antes de que lograra preguntarlo, él siguió hablando… esta vez con una voz más tétrica y mirada peligrosa.

—Me alegra saber que algún día todas nuestras iniciales serán las mismas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó ella con confusión.

—Cuando nos casemos y adoptes mi apellido, por supuesto —respondió como quien no quiere la cosa antes de darse media vuelta, dando por terminada la visita… y Hermione supo que no estaba bromeando.


	6. Un mal día

**24/09/2015**

 **Nota de la autora** : ¡Actualice! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en este ya estamos más cerca de saber de dónde se conocen… haha, espero no ir muy lento, y si es así, mis disculpas.

 **PD** : ¿Alguien que me diga cómo hacer los saltos de línea?D: No sé cómo explicarlo, son las líneas que colocan en un cambio de escenario… de verdad no sé cómo ponerlas y me ayudaría bastante.

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Harry Potter.

 **Capítulo 6: Un mal día**

Era tarde un lunes por la mañana. Hermione no había podido visitar al doctor desde el sábado, debido a que, según las palabras de McGonagall cuando la había prácticamente echado de la institución el día anterior, Harry había " _perdido sus privilegios de visitas_ ".

Y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera. Es decir, ¿cómo carajo podías perder tus privilegios en un _psiquiátrico_? Lo único que se le ocurría era que había matado a alguien, cosa que parecía ser muy común.

O quizá… lo que realmente le preocupaba era que a ella no le importaba si había asesinado nuevamente, sólo quería verlo. Se repetía que era debido a que quería atrapar al asesino pero, ¿y si ya se había metido en su cabeza?

—Neville, buenos días —lo saludó e iba a pasar de largo, pero él se puso enfrente.

Él nunca la había detenido, por lo que Hermione frunció el entrecejo y lo examinó rápidamente. Se notaba nervioso y preocupado.

—Hermione, buenos días —la miró con nerviosismo y, después de debatirse internamente, continuó—. ¿McGonagall sabe que estás aquí?

No respondió enseguida. La verdad era que había prácticamente jugado a los espías todo el trayecto hasta ahí, escondiéndose tras paredes y ocultándose en armarios con tal de no encontrarse con esa señora, temerosa de que la regresara a casa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No ha recuperado sus privilegios?—devolvió para evitar contestar.

—No, no es eso, sólo… —miró hacia el suelo, indeciso— es un mal día.

Hermione entonces echó un vistazo sobre hombro de Neville. La silla frente a la celda de Harry donde se solía sentar había sido removida, y no se escuchaban gritos neuróticos como siempre. Algo malo sucedía.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Sólo vuelve mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos, y fue entonces que Neville se dio cuenta de que no solamente no se iría, sino que si continuaba impidiéndoselo terminaría por derribarlo. Soltó un suspiro.

—Está bien —cedió Neville—, pero no lo presiones demasiado hoy, y hablo enserio. Grita si necesitas algo.

Ella contuvo a duras penas el impulso de fruncir el entrecejo. Hablaba como si creyera que Harry la atacaría o algo parecido, pero él nunca haría nada parecido… ¿o sí?

Asintió distraídamente y Neville abrió la reja. Caminó por el pasillo, notando que la mayoría de los pacientes estaban dormidos… sedados, seguramente, y aquello le extrañó. La rubia junto a la celda de Harry, sin embargo, estaba despierta e igual de desquiciada que siempre, murmurando para sí misma.

Cuando llegó al sitio de Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

Ahí estaba él, tirado en el suelo… con una camisa de fuerza envolviéndolo.

La celda, para su sorpresa, estaba vacía. Ya no había librero, ni dibujos, sólo estaba la cama y el retrete.

Hermione pensó que él también estaría sedado, sin embargo se sentó, haciendo un movimiento de abdominal y se le quedó mirando.

—Vaya, vaya, mi princesa azul ha atravesado al dragón para venir a verme.

De hecho, Hermione sí iba con un conjunto azul ese día… pero creía que un dragón sería más fácil de pasar que McGonagall. Esa mujer sí que era peligrosa.

— ¿Qué has hecho?—preguntó, ignorando su comentario y acercándose al cristal.

Harry hizo un puchero antes de dejarse caer de espaldas nuevamente.

—Sólo tuve un mal día.

¿Por qué todos continuaban diciendo eso?

— ¿Un mal día? ¿Quieres decir que sedaron a todo el lugar, te pusieron camisa de fuerza y quitaron todos los objetos de tu celda porque tú tuviste _un mal día_?

—Son unos exagerados.

Aunque Hermione no podía verle el rostro, sabía que rodó los ojos.

—Además, sólo los débiles fueron sedados, ¿no es así, Luna?

La pregunta lo dijo en un tono más alto y casi al instante se escuchó una risueña risa de la celda contigua, pero no hubo respuesta. Entonces la rubia debía llamarse Luna.

—No me dejaron venir a visitarte ayer, Harry —dijo con molestia ante su despreocupada actitud—. Y nadie me dijo nada. ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue?

Para cuando Hermione terminó de hablar, se dio cuenta que acababa de cometer dos errores fatales. El primero fue cuando lo llamó por su primer nombre tan naturalmente, cosa que se había prohibido hacer… y el segundo, era el tono que había utilizado.

Harry debió notarlo también, ya que se tensó unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella. Sonrió antes de chasquear la lengua con desaprobación.

—Deberías tener cuidado, cualquiera que te escuche pensara que somos novios —dijo burlonamente.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula.

—Estoy preocupada por el caso, doctor —soltó entre dientes, intentando recuperar un poco de dignidad—. Te daría el expediente, pero no creo que puedas tomarlo.

Harry rio ante su ácida actitud.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que soy capaz de hacer, aun atado, Hermione —respondió, alzando las cejas con picardía—. Pero supongo que hubo más secuestros.

—Dos chicas más. Las policías Parvati y Padma Patil.

— ¿Hermanas? ¿Al mismo tiempo?—chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación—. Esto debe hacer lucir terriblemente mal al departamento de policías, ¿no? Es decir, ni siquiera ser capaces de arrestar al asesino _mientras los están secuestrando_.

Mordió su labio. En efecto, esas habían sido las mismas palabras de la prensa.

—La entrada de la serpiente es más común de lo que imaginamos —le dijo Hermione, cambiando de tema—. Son usadas incluso como mascotas.

—Así que no tienen nada —Harry rio—. Qué sorpresa.

Hermione notó aquel tono resentido que utilizó… como si aquello le trajera un mal recuerdo. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba molesto.

—Yo fui la última en decir información, Harry —le recordó—. Es tu turno.

—Me haces sentir tan inutilizado… sólo vienes, me sacas información y te vas, ni un café, una cita, tu número, nada.

Hermione sólo se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa torcida. Es decir, sí, se veía más intimidante con esa camisa de fuerza y ahora le era prácticamente imposible olvidar el hecho de que se trataba de un desequilibrado… pero era un cínico divertido.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose como indio, y Hermione lo imitó.

— ¡No te trajo una silla!—notó entonces alarmado—. Espera, le llamaré a Neville y él…

—No es necesario, Harry —lo tranquilizó al ver que ya se estaba poniendo de pie, ¿por qué era tan atento todo el tiempo?—. Sólo… dame la información.

Harry dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente dijo:

—Vale, para estas alturas no te servirá de nada, así que está bien.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que ya no me servirá de nada?—preguntó con confusión.

— ¿No han notado algo extraño en su manera de cortar?—devolvió en cambio.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo ante la extraña pregunta. De hecho sí, sí había notado una peculiaridad, pero nunca fue mencionada en los archivos por lo que Harry tuvo que haberla descubierto con las meras fotografías… algo impresionante.

—Cuando hace las marcas en el brazo y la cara con el cuchillo sus cortes son precisos, perfectos, pero a la hora de extraer el corazón es como si…

—Temblara —completó Harry y le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

—Al principio pensé que eran dos personas diferentes. Una que hacía la marca y otra que se ocupaba del corazón, pero es muy poco probable. Quizá lo hace a propósito, para confundirnos.

Harry alzó una ceja y, al notar que Hermione no continuaría hablando, siguió él.

—Piensas que lo hace a propósito —repitió extrañado y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Hermione, si te encerrara en un consultorio de dentista, ¿tú no temblarías?

Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber qué responder. Al principio se sintió terriblemente insultada, pensando que Harry sólo estaba burlándose de lo que le contó hacia días, pero apenas el entendimiento la golpeó se limitó a verlo con sorpresa.

—Tiene un trauma —habló más para ella misma, como si decirlo en voz alta le ayudara a comprender—. Tiembla porque tiene malos recuerdos, no por falta de experiencia.

—Lo que significa que…

—Es un doctor —completó Hermione, con los ojos como platos—. Descartamos la posibilidad porque no podría ser médico teniendo mal pulso; creímos que quizá sería un taxidermista… Pero si sólo tiembla en el área del corazón entonces… —miró a Harry con éxtasis—, entonces sí puede ser un doctor, sólo no uno cardiotorácico.

Harry sólo sonrió y miró cómo Hermione se ponía de pie, comenzando a caminar de un lado para otro. Lucía concentrada y llevó su mano a la boca para que su dedo índice siguiera el contorno de su labio inferior, quizá por mero hábito, y lucía más feliz de lo que alguna vez la había visto. A Harry le gustaba verla así.

—Pero debió haber intentado varias veces esa especialidad, es por eso que tiene los conocimientos —divagó Hermione.

—O quizá despedido cuando comenzó a temblar —siguió Harry, sonriendo.

—Por eso que secuestró tan fácil a las policías, confiaron en él.

—Y… supongo que esa es la última pieza que necesitaba, ¿no?

Hermione asintió. Sería difícil encontrarlo, pero no imposible. Además, sabía que Harry no le daría más. Había aprendido a elegir sus batallas con él.

Se preparó para irse pero, como él había hecho en su otra visita, se detuvo para decir:

—Sólo por curiosidad, Harry, ¿por qué tuviste un mal día?

Él sonrió, entendiendo el chiste local.

—Aún no te puedo decir eso.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó ella con confusión—. No entiendo qué es lo que esperas.

Parecía que todo formaba parte de un plan malévolo dentro de su mente y por eso no revelaba ningún dato importante, y eso comenzaba a exasperarla.

—Oh, lo harás a su tiempo —aseguró, igual de enigmático—. En el lapso entre mi transferencia y mi fuga.

— ¿Qué? ¿Serás transferido?

Hermione se acercó más a él por mero reflejo, intentando ver en sus facciones si se trataba una mala broma.

— ¿No te han contado?—Harry lucía genuinamente sorprendido—. Me llevaran al psiquiátrico Durmstrang, en Inglaterra.

Hermione mordió su labio.

—Espero que estés consciente de que si estoy aquí es porque yo lo he querido así, pero me resultaría sencillo irme —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—. Y ahora con la transferencia, sólo hacen todo más fácil.

Había conocido lo suficiente al doctor Potter como para decir, con total seguridad, que era capaz de salir de ahí. Lo que no entendía era por qué había esperado tanto.

Como quiera que fuera, Dumbledore y Lupin tenían que darle explicaciones, por lo que comenzó a irse sin más.

— ¿Y qué crees que haré cuando sea libre, Herms?—le gritó.

Un estremecimiento azotó su cuerpo y aceleró su paso. Sabía la respuesta, lo que no sabía era qué sentía al respecto.


	7. Comienza

**03/06/16**

 **Nota de la autora:** Lo sé, lo sé, me ausenté demasiado tiempo. No tengo perdón de Dios, pero de verdad que tengo varios capítulos ya escritos de esta historia… sin embargo no sé si hay gente que todavía la recuerde o le interese, en todo caso, háganmelo saber.

 **PD:** Aquí se revelan muuuuuchas cosas, asi que estense atentos, ¿vale? Cualquier duda bien recibida :3

¡Muchas gracias a los que comentan!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Comienza**

— ¿Lo van a transferir?—preguntó con incredulidad.

Hermione estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera le importó irrumpir de esa manera en la oficina. Dumbledore, el director del psiquiátrico, no lució sorprendido, se limitó a verla desde su escritorio por encima de sus anteojos.

Había decidido ir primero con él porque su llamada con Lupin sería ruidosa y no quería seguir en la institución cuando la tuviera.

—Me temo que sí —respondió con simpleza.

—Va a escapar —le dijo alterada, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada—. No pueden sólo moverlo así, de la nada.

—El joven Potter no parece tener inconveniente.

—Pues claro que no, él quiere _escapar_ —repitió Hermione exasperada—. ¿Por qué lo quieren transferir? Es decir, ¡este es el mejor psiquiátrico de Europa! No pueden soltar a un psicópata porque se les antoja.

Dumbledore sólo la seguía con la mirada mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro, iracunda. Parecía que acababan de decirle que iban a lanzar a Harry a la calle con un cuchillo.

— ¡Y al instituto en Inglaterra!—continuó alterada—. ¿Sabe lo fácil que es escapar de ahí?—en realidad, ni siquiera ella tenía idea—. Necesita de Hogwarts y…

—No está en mi poder, señorita Granger —la cortó de golpe, mirándola con seriedad—. Igor Karkarov, el director de Durmstrang, lo ha solicitado personalmente.

— ¡Pues dígale que no!

—El comandante del departamento policiaco de Londres, su jefe, Remus Lupin me parece, ya ha firmado el contrato. Al igual que el coordinador de institutos mentales, Severus Snape.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos antes de dejarse caer en la silla.

Severus Snape. Lo recordaba, era casi tan famoso como el mismo Harry. Se trataba del hombre que había sido acusado de formar parte de un culto homicida hacia años. Había sido exonerado de los cargos y había vuelto a su puesto, pero a Hermione siempre le pareció culpable. Había algo… maligno en él.

De igual forma, si Snape, quien tenía la posición más alta en lo referente a los psiquiátricos, ya había aceptado, no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Pero, ¿por qué Igor querría a Harry? Y más preocupante aun, ¿por qué Snape lo había aceptado?

—Minerva y yo estamos igual de inconformes que usted, agente Granger —aseguró Dumbledore con empatía—. Pero ya no está en nuestras manos.

Hermione asintió, comprendiendo que le había estado gritando al hombre equivocado. Después de despedirse, se dirigió rápidamente a su automóvil rentado, encendiéndolo. Sacó las manos libres de su bolsa antes de marcar un número rápidamente.

— _Agente_ …

— ¿Por qué firmaste la transferencia?—tajó, comenzando a deslizarse por las calles.

Se escuchó un suspiro al otro la de la línea. Hubo un silencio sepulcral después de eso que no hizo más que poner a Hermione de nervios.

— ¿Lupin? ¿Por qué autorizaste su traslado a nuestra área?—presionó.

— _Hermione, te quiero en el primer tren a Londres. Te espero en la comandancia_.

Y cortó.

Frunció el entrecejo y maldijo por lo bajo, lanzando su celular al asiento del copiloto. ¿Era que todos se habían vuelto enigmáticos de la noche a la mañana? Desde que conoció a Harry todo se había vuelto complicado, como si alguna deidad se estuviera riendo de su desgracia.

Aceleró inconscientemente. Estaba preocupada y ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué, después de todo no era como si fueran a matar a Harry o algo parecido, sólo lo pondrían en un psiquiátrico que quedaba en el mismo país que ella vivía.

Pero, ¿por qué tenía esa sensación de que había algo más perverso detrás de todo eso? El hecho de que Severus Snape estuviera involucrado hacía que se le revolviese el estómago.

" _¿En qué carajo te has metido, Harry?"_ pensó justo antes de llegar al hotel.

* * *

Horas más tarde, se encontró a sí misma en la estación de policía de Londres. Era muy tarde, por lo que le sorprendió que hubiera tanta gente. Llegaron a saludarla con efusividad, ya no se veían ofendidos por el hecho de que huyera días antes, a excepción de Ron.

—Suerte —le deseó solemnemente Tonks justo antes de que entrara a la oficina de Lupin.

Hermione iba a decir algo, tenía todo un monologo preparado, pero al poner un pie dentro del cuarto su mente quedó en blanco.

Era un caos. Un absoluto caos. Había papeles y archivos por todo el suelo; Lupin había pegado todos los muebles a un lado del cuarto para dejar espacio a un gran pizarrón que ocupaba una pared entera, este estaba lleno de escritos, estambres de diferentes colores que conectaban imágenes con corchetes y fotografías. Hermione divisó la fotografía de Harry al instante.

Y recargado contra el escritorio, encarándola, estaba Remus Lupin. Su cabello despeinado; su corbata casi deshecha y los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados. A Hermione le pareció que había estado bebiendo.

¿Qué carajo había pasado en su ausencia?

—Yo no iba a firmarlo —le dijo Lupin—, pero no era que tuviera opción.

Hermione cerró rápidamente la puerta y se acercó hacia él. Olió un fuerte aroma a tabaco que resultaba nauseabundo en un espacio tan cerrado.

— ¿Que sucedió?

Lupin suspiró con pesadez.

—Potter ha hecho un trato con Igor Karkarov. Lo dejara entrar a su psiquiátrico y él le dará el nombre del asesino de aurores, por lo que Igor se queda con el crédito.

Hermione asintió, comprendiendo. Aunque Harry había evitado premeditadamente mencionarlo, sabía que se trataba de otro de sus muchos juegos mentales.

— ¿Estás consciente de que…?

— ¿De que no tiene intención de decirle nada y sólo quiere escaparse?—completó—. Por supuesto, Hermione, incluso Ron pudo verlo, y es justo lo que necesitamos, otro maniaco por las calles —ironizó.

Por algún motivo, a Hermione le resultó insultante que hablara de él de esa manera, pero se limitó a guardar silencio.

—Pero ahora no podemos hacer nada, sólo ve a casa, en la mañana irás a investigar.

Ambos sabían que Hermione no esperaría hasta el día siguiente para iniciar su investigación, pero Lupin no quería meterse en eso y Hermione no planeaba tentar su suerte, por lo que sólo le entregó una carpeta que contenía toda la información que había recabado del asesino de aurores.

— ¿Es médico, ah?—dijo Lupin con sorpresa después de echarle un vistazo—. Gran trabajo, agente Granger, atraparemos al bastardo.

Lupin comenzó a hacer llamadas, por lo que Hermione decidió irse a su casa.

Había olvidado por completo mencionar el asunto de Snape, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue introducir su nombre en la base de datos de la policía. Todos los encabezados eran similares, sin embargo hubo uno captó su atención.

" _Coordinador de psiquiátricos acusado de formar parte de los mortífagos"_

 _Mortífagos_. Casi había olvidado ese término.

En resumen, hacía años había un partido político destacado. La orden del fénix. Siempre tuvo todo el liderazgo y poder, debido a que eran los predilectos del pueblo, por lo que Inglaterra fue regida por él durante décadas… hasta que un grupo de personas no lo soportaron.

Fue un caso celebre, incluso todavía más que el vigente del asesino de aurores, porque todas sus víctimas fueron los miembros más importantes del Ministerio de política.

Fue una masacre de senadores, diputados, y cualquier persona dentro del partido con un rango alto en la política. Sin embargo, debido a la corrupción que había en la policía –y presuntamente en el mismo rey, Cornelius Fudge-, no se pudieron atrapar a todos los asesinos.

La secta de personas que cometieron los homicidios, liderados por un trastornado, se hicieron llamar "mortífagos". Eran, en su mayoría, personas tan importantes y destacadas que sólo lograron encarcelar correctamente a unos cuantos y exoneraron o dejaron ir en libertad a los demás.

Severus Snape era un mortífago exonerado… pero Igor Karkarov, él fue soltado debido a que había cooperado con la policía, dando información de los demás mortífagos.

Así que sí tenían una conexión. Igor pudo haber fácilmente chantajeado a Snape para que firmara la transacción de Harry con tal de que este no lo echara de cabeza y…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver, en la sección de los nombres de las víctimas, un apellido peculiar.

James Potter _._ Hizo clic rápidamente en el enlace.

" _La página a que ha ingresado no existe o fue removida"_

¿Qué carajo? Lo intentó de nuevo, pero nada. Incluso lo buscó en el internet, pero no apareció nada sobre él, ni siquiera el puesto que había ocupado. Alguien, por un motivo que no comprendía, borró toda la información sobre su existencia o muerte, pero Hermione no tuvo duda que se trataban del padre del paciente que estaba siendo trasladado en esos instantes.

—Harry J. Potter… Harry James Potter —pensó en voz alta.

Y, aunque su única prueba era el traslado y la actitud enigmática de Harry, supo con certeza que lo que fuera que estaba pasando era mucho más grande que un asesino de policías… y que ella era una pieza de ese rompecabezas.

La cabeza le dolía horrores de tanto pensar, sin mencionar que estaba exhausta de todo lo acontecido ese día, por lo que no fue sorpresa que se quedara dormida apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Y volvió a tener aquellas horribles pesadillas que siempre la asechaban. No sabía qué era lo que le asustaba tanto de estas, después de todo sólo era ella sentada en un sofá de cuero negro con el sonido de una pluma rasgando implacablemente una libreta y un olor a flores embargando el ambiente… pero estaba esa mirada… esa jodida mirada que parecía descubrir todos sus secretos con apenas al echarle un vistazo, haciendo que aquellos ojos verdes se quedaran grabados con fuego en la mente de Hermione.

No tenía nada de aterrador aparentemente pero ¿entonces por qué siempre despertaba alterada y con la respiración acelerada? Era como si quisiera gritar y huir de ahí lo más rápido posible. No lo entendía, madre santa, ni siquiera recordaba haber estado en un lugar así en su vida… sin embargo, cuando soñaba, era lo único que veía.

De lo que sí estaba segura, era que los ojos verdes que la perseguían eran idénticos a los de Harry. Y decía idénticos porque no podían ser los de él, ya que aquel sueño la atormentaba mucho antes de conocerlo… ¿o no?

* * *

 **En el psiquiátrico de Hogwarts:**

—No sé cómo lograste hacer esto, Potter —le dijo con amargura.

¡Un traslado! ¡Mover a un paciente tan peligroso e inestable como él a un psiquiátrico con menos seguridad! Era un movimiento arriesgado, por no decir imbécil, y aun no entendía como inclusive Dumbledore seguía con ese descabellado plan.

El aludido sólo la miró con desinterés antes de fingir una sonrisa.

—No sé de qué habla, McGonagall —mintió.

La anciana sólo lo miró con severidad, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no resoplar con fastidio ante su falsedad.

—Sé qué es lo que planeas y ya he informado a las autoridades que deben tenerte en máxima seguridad y no descuidarte ni un segundo —le advirtió—. Te matarán si haces algo sospechoso.

Harry chasqueó la lengua.

—Su nivel de confianza en mí es abrumadora —ironizó—, pero usted y yo sabemos lo qué pasará —continuó, guiñándole el ojo con complicidad.

La sonrisa maniaca que apareció en los labios de Harry hizo que la psiquiatra terminara por perder la paciencia y le ordenara a la persona junto a ella con enojo:

—Asegúrate de apretar con fuerza la camisa.

Harry hizo un puchero y Neville se limitó a asentir. Había otros dos guardias tras McGonagall, pero Harry sabía que estos no se atreverían a poner un pie dentro de la celda hasta que Neville lo hubiera controlado… porque él era la única persona que Harry no había intentado matar.

—Sabes el procedimiento, Potter.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero se puso de pie y se colocó de frente contra el cristal, justo donde estaba McGonagall, y le sonrió con suficiencia mientras ponía las manos tras la espalda sumisamente. Ella lo vio con recelo, después de todo Harry no solía ponerse contra el vidrio sino contra una de las paredes laterales, pero le hizo la señal a Neville de que entrara.

Neville era juzgado como una persona torpe y patosa, no tenía equilibrio ni siquiera para caminar, pero el movimiento que hizo a continuación fue tan rápido y certero que incluso a Harry lo tomó desprevenido. Sintió algo contra su mano y, en una fracción de segundo, el tiempo que le llevó a Neville tomar sus brazos y extenderlos para colocar la camisa de fuerza, tuvo que guardarlo bajo su manga.

No se lo esperaba, por lo que temió que el objeto cayera, sin embargo no sucedió y sus brazos quedaron bien asegurado alrededor de su pecho debido a la camisa.

A los pocos segundos Harry sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y supo que acababan de ponerle el sedante.

—Bien —dijo McGonagall ya más tranquila al ver como sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse.

La mente de Harry iba perdiendo lucidez debido a la somnolencia. Vio la figura de McGonagall y los demás guardias desaparecer, seguramente para preparar la ambulancia o en lo que sea que lo transportarían, sin embargo, antes de terminar por perder la conciencia, escuchó la voz de Neville contra su oído.

—Dile un " _jódete_ " de mi parte y asegúrate que esta vez no escape del infierno.

Harry hubiera reído de haber podido. Escuchar a Neville Longbottom decir una mala palabra era hilarante. También quiso decirle que él se encargaría; que lo haría por sus propios padres, por los de Neville, y los muchos otros, pero parecía no recordar cómo mover los labios.

Justo antes de perder la conciencia, vio a Neville de refilón, notando como la pluma que siempre estaba en la bolsa de su camisa no estaba… debido a que él la tenía dentro de su manga. Apenas abriera los ojos y estuviera en el instituto de Durmstrang, Harry Potter estaría más cerca de culminar su plan de años.

* * *

 **En la mañana: Instituto Durmstrang, Londres:**

Hermione miró las instalaciones casi con incredulidad. Aquel lugar no era ni parecido al psiquiátrico de Hogwarts. Madre santa, parecía una prisión más que cualquier otra cosa. Todo era tan… sombrío, tan lúgubre y tan antigénico que parecía que cogerías una infección de sólo caminar por ahí.

¿Cómo mierda esa institución estaba aprobada por la coordinación de psiquiátricos? ¡O incluso la secretaria de salud debería clausularla!

El lugar estaba plagado de guardias, mucho más musculosos y fornidos que Neville, pero aun así dudaba que aquello contuviera a Harry de escapar. Un guardia rubio, aparente el más joven del lugar, la iba a escoltar hasta donde estaba Harry. Su nombre era Colin y, mientras estaban en el elevador, se revolvió inquietamente en su lugar.

— ¿Y… es verdad?—preguntó entonces con nerviosismo—. ¿Es como una clase de monstruo?—especificó después de la mirada confundida que le echó.

Hermione sopesó en esa pregunta unos segundos.

—Creo que eso es un eufemismo.

Los monstruos desaparecían cuando la luz se encendía.

Llegaron al doceavo piso, el último y en el que estaba Harry. Colin puso nervioso de sólo estar ahí y no salió del elevador, claramente negándose a siquiera verlo. De hecho, según tenía entendido, incluso los guardias que estaban vigilándolo afuera de su celda habían sido seleccionados al azar, debido a que nadie quería estar en la misma habitación que él. Y Hermione no podía culparlos.

Apenas entró y comenzaron a examinarla en busca de armas, Hermione escaneó la habitación.

Sólo había una única celda con de acero. Tenía barrotes, no vidrio… carajo, si sería más fácil escapar de ahí.

Se acercó lentamente, viendo que Harry estaba acostado en su cama con los brazos tras su cabeza debido a que ya no tenía camisa de fuerza. No hizo amago de haber notado su presencia, sin embargo Hermione estaba segura de que lo sabía.

Habían movido todo de su antigua celda a esa, por lo que notó enseguida que faltaba uno de sus dibujos. Harry tenía tres hileras con dos dibujos cada una; en su mayoría paisajes, sin embargo una de ellas siempre había estado en blanco. Hermione pensaba que era porque sería la siguiente que dibujaría, pero ahora sabía que _sí_ tenía algo dibujado que no quería mostrar a nadie, y ahora que su celda no tenía paredes lo tuvo que ocultar.

Se acercó lo más que pudo, dejando una distancia considerable para que Harry no lograra alcanzarla aunque tratara, y vio cómo Harry se ponía de pie lentamente, acercándose hasta tener el rostro entre los barrotes para mirarla con una sonrisa.

—Hermione.

—Harry.


End file.
